


how a-peeling

by elysiantree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pure Crack, So yeah, and it's a picture, and then we have ten minutes to write a story about that picture, but today's was a picture of a truck filled with bananas, it's usually pretty easy, so in my english class we do this thing where the teacher gives us a prompt, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiantree/pseuds/elysiantree
Summary: I'm not peeling very well, if you get my drift
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	how a-peeling

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry

"Oo-ooh, aa-aah!" roared Hawkmoth's latest akumatised victim, swinging from building to building and beating his chest. "I am the Banana Man, and it's _high time_ you Parisians realized just how nutritious and delicious yellow, questionably shaped fruits can be!"

Ladybug stared at him blankly. She preferred apples.

With no reaction from the superheroes, Banana Man looked a little put out, but continued to wreak havoc. Pedestrians screamed in horror as the Eiffel Tower turned into a large banana.

Ladybug turned her stare to Chat Noir, and after a moment he coughed uncomfortably. "Ladybug," he began, "I know what you're thinking--"

"No, I don't think you do."

"--but Paris is depending on us. Those innocent people--"

"--not so innocent, actually--"

"--and no matter what you believe, you can do this. _We_ can do this."

In the background, Banana Man applauded fervently and wiped a tear off his cheek, moved.

"No," Ladybug whispered. "This job...isn't for us."

As if on cue, an animate banana with large styrofoam eyes appeared out of nowhere and cried, "Never fear, Mr. Banana is here!" The Parisians were too busy screaming to appreciate it, so he grumbled to himself then went to work turning bananas back into......things, I guess. "Stay peachy!" he screamed, chuckling. 

Chat Noir smiled feebly and Ladybug felt it coming.

"Don't," she told him.

"I guess this day really was...."

"DON'T--"

".........bananas."

Everyone in earshot let out a collective screech of pain, the earth cracked in two, and a giant banana landed on his head, instantly killing him.

END 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments if you liked it pls, they fill the hole left in my heart after the new york special
> 
> follow me on tumblr @an-elysian-tree


End file.
